Rain washes everything away
by closet geek
Summary: How did Clow Reed actually make his cards and what price did someone have to pay? Told from a clow cards p.o.v.


Disclaimer: I own Card Captor Sakura and Li and Tori are my personal slaves...mwahahaha *looks at lawyers coming at her with sueing papers* I-I mean, I don't own it, but Li and Tori are still my slaves *lawyers advance on her* ok, then I *sigh* don't own them.  
Dedication: To my favorite muse, DJ! this is for you, even thought you didn't actually help me wif this story...oh well. Your still my muse hunnie!  
Author's Notes: This is from the mirror card's point of view, it's basically a different spin on Clow Reed and how the clow cards came to be. This is my first card captor fic, but please don't let that scare you away. The title actually comes from a line from escaflowne said by Allen Shezar, but has NOTHING to do with the show!! Oh, and be nice readers and review please!   
  
  
  
I look out the window, my un-moving eyes watching the rain. Propped up on Sakura's desk that's about all I can do. Sakura, my new master. I gladly came to her, even helping her by mirroring her, helping her name me. I put up no struggle. The Dream card can't figure out why I did this, of course she put up a fight till the end. I would have been smiling sadly now, if I still could. Only, briefly, when I'm free of this wretched card, can I make the simplest movements, the easiest facial gestures. But now my thoughts are wandering. In my mind I can hear Windy, asking me in her soft gentle voice if I'm ok. Only she knows what I've been through, because she has gone through most of it with me. I stare back out at the rain again. What was it that my brother used to always say? 'Rain washes everything away'. I can still hear his voice in my mind, still see his face. I wonder if he hated the rain more, after I was.....no, I can't bring that back up, not now, not ever. But, now that I think back, I do believe it was raining that night.  
  
I try to close my eyes, as images of my life before Clow Reed and the Clow Cards assault me. My mother singing me lullabies, her gentle hands smoothing down my hair, my father teaching me how to use a staff, pride shinning in his eyes, and my brother. Me and my darling brother playing together, catching minnows down by the stream, stealing cookies from the kitchen, one by one the images hit me. Images from my life, my life before that monster, Clow Reed. How could he have done that to me? Stealing me from my home in the middle of the night, away from my family, to test his experiments on me. Everyone may think that with his powers alone he created these beings of power and sealed them in his cards, but it was not that way in the beginning. In the cases of the older ones, Windy and myself included, it was a whole different story. Before he got the idea of creating his own beings, he used souls, children's souls. He would take the souls out of the body, put his magic into them and then he would seal them into the cards. And he didn't stop it for moral reasons. He stopped the experiments for fear of being caught. People started to get suspicious. 5 to 6 children going missing every week or so was just not normal, and it wouldn't have been long before the villagers put 2 and 2 together. Maybe if he had used only 1 or 2 children, he might have been able to get away with it, but only a few souls could handle his power that he pumped into them. I guess mine was one of the lucky ones. I've always wondered if my brother had ever found my body. I hope so. It would have saddened them, but it would have given them a finality, and at least they would have thought that I was in a better place, not stuck in this living hell for all eternity.   
  
I, however, feel no hate towards Sakura, the new cardcaptor and my master. Or, to Li, the other cardcaptor from the line of Clow Reed. I know that they are good beings and they will look after me, and each other. I amazes me sometimes that they cannot see the power between them, not one their card captor power, but the power of love.   
  
Love. The word seems so foreign to me. It has been so long since I have loved someone....until now. He who saw through my illusions and excepted me for what I was. Tori Avalon. My masters older brother. I stare out at the rain again. Why would he ever love me? How could he ever love me? I'm only just an illusion, a mirror of real life. I wonder if he would have loved me in my life? But, now, a soul trapped in a tool of power, never. I stare blankly out the window, watching. Always watching.   
  
  
  
Send feedback please to me @ Baby_Angel_66@yahoo.com and/or r+r!!!!  



End file.
